


Dangerous

by hornsbeforehalos



Series: Kitara [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bloodplay, F/M, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: “Feral one, ain’t she?” The man commented with a chuckle, watching her with amusement.“Ya got no idea.” Daryl snarked, his own bark of a chuckle leaving his lips as they smirked.*Side Story to Feral.





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own TWD or it's characters. I just play with them.  
> Don't steal my work. I will find you.

“Ya rilly need ta let us go.” Daryl grunted, glaring at the man holding a gun to his head unafraid. 

“And why is that, redneck? What are you and the little girl gonna do about it?” The man asked, gesturing with his head towards where Kitara sat, hands tied to her ankles with her knees bent backwards. Another man was attempting to run his finger across her cheek, but she kept her teeth bared and her jaws snapping at his fingertips.   
  
“Feral one, ain’t she?” The man commented with a chuckle, watching her with amusement. 

“Ya got no idea.” Daryl snarked, his own bark of a chuckle leaving his lips as they smirked.   
  
“Well why don’t you give me some idea, boy?” The man leered, squatting down in front of him and pushing the gun a little further into his forehead. 

Darl snorted again, eyes gleaming as they flickered back to the woman who had that sparkle in her eye that only he understood. He tilted his head sarcastically before replying, “Ya see, ya don’t get it. Ya stupid. Ya think I’m the dangerous one.”   
  
“And you’re not, I’m guessing?”  
  
“That lil’ girl over there’s tha one’s ‘bout to rip that man’s throat open, not me.” Daryl chuckled again as he gave Kitara a nod before moving his head and butting it against the man’s forehead at the same time the woman stood up, released from her binds, and sank her teeth into the man’s jugular.   
  
“What the fuh-” The bitten man growled, hand instantly going to his throat as he attempted to grab Kitara by her hair. He failed as she ducked back down and kicked his kneecap, successfully flooring him as he continued to bleed out. She ripped the small knife out of her boot and stabbed him in the temple to keep him from causing a problem later before turning on the man that had been holding a pistol to the archer’s face. She didn’t hesitate before knifing him as well.   
  
She cut Daryl free from his ropes and helped him pull himself to his feet, his eyes glinting over her blood soaked face and chest and arms, his pupils instantly dilating at the sight of her looking absolutely savage. One of his hands instantly grasped at the back of her neck, tangling itself there in her wild waves as the other one gripped her jaw, his thumb running over her crimson-stained bottom lip. She stared up at him just as silent as she ever was, but that sparkle of murder still twinkling in her vibrant irises.   
  
“Cain’t be doin’ shit like that, kitten.” He growled, walking her backwards as her hands reached for his wrists. She licked some of the blood off of her lips, the sweet copper taste pulling a guttural moan from her chest as she hoisted herself up the hunter’s body and wrapped her legs around his waist. He let his own feral moan and ground his hips into her as he pressed her into the wall with a rough slam.   
  
“And why not?” She gasped before molding her mouth to his his. 

[Originally posted by rickdixonandthefandomlifeposts](https://tmblr.co/Z2wIui2Q7hE3x)

“Ya know why, woman.” He growled again, too shy to ever admit that seeing her covered in spilled blood and murderous eyes drove him absolutely insane and made him harder than a god-damned rock.   
  
He pulled away and let her set her feet down for a moment as he pulled the button of her jeans with such impatience that he ripped the entire button off. He pushed them over her hips quickly as she kicked her boots off clumsily and toed her pants down until she was able to pry an ankle free of those as well. She made quick work of his own buckle and button before he jerked her back upwards and buried himself inside her in one swift stroke.   
  
“Fuck!” She groaned, her head instantly falling back as the fullness had her body already beginning to tighten around him.   
  
Daryl grunted and groaned like an animal as he moved himself back and forth inside her heat, hips sharply cracking against her tiny body as he filled her over and over again.   
  
“Shit.” He hissed, feeling his own coil sharpening as her wetness trickled down his balls and all over the front of his jeans. She was always so wet for him, and he didn’t understand how he was the one that was able to do that. He had decided that he didn’t give a fuck though, he just was content that he could.   
  
“Fuck, Daryl.” She growled, her nails digging into his neck and hair as he curled his own fingers into her skin for a tighter grip on her. He knew he was leaving bruises on her, and he loved it. Loved being the only one she let leave his mark on her.   
  
His teeth sank into her neck, licking at the red slickness as he groaned into her ear, smearing more red across his face and chest, “Fuckin’ take it.”   
  
She let a high pitched wail escape her lips, a little bit louder than she probably should have, but neither of them cared as her release took her over and her whole body squeezed him, punching his own moan out of him as the feeling of her tightness spilled him over as well. He shoved inside her as deep as he could, the blunt head of his cock spilling his seed deep inside her cervix.   
  
He sat her back down on her feet as his arms and legs turned to jelly. They corrected their clothing in comfortable silence before he scavenged through the dead body’s remains for anything worth taking. Grunting to each other in satisfaction, they gathered their things and left the tiny cabin they’d been held up to head in the direction where they’d left Daryl’s bike. 


End file.
